


Maid

by endangeredwalrus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost my mastery test and I'm writing this hah, Eugh??, I just thought of this now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endangeredwalrus/pseuds/endangeredwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's punishment for losing a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I found this story in a binder filler that I wrote on. It was supposed to be for a friend but it was forgotten in my drawer for a month. So I came across it and I decided that I should continue the story. So enjoy ;)

“Aomine I don’t want to do this.”

“Just shut up and come out.”

“…. I can tell by the tone of your voice that you’re trying to hold in a laugh.”

With Kagami figuring out what was fishy with Aomine, Aomine didn’t hesitate to let out his laugh (eventually he started wheezing like shit). The red head frowned, looking at himself in the mirror and cheeks turning the same shade of red as his hair. He was starting to question why he agreed to do that stupid bet (only to have him lose and thus, the reason why they were in Aomine’s house at this moment).

“Kagami you’re taking too long.”Aomine knocked on the bathroom door, a whine being his only response. “Kagami get out or I’ll force you out.”

Aomine waited ten seconds before stepping back and raising his leg, preparing to kick it down.

“One… two… thre-“

The door opens.

“Is this what you want to se – FUCK.” Kagami’s eyes fly open as Aomine falcon kicks Kagami straight in the intestinal area and is sent flying back and landing on his ass.

“KAGAMI WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR.”

“SCUSE YOU BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO GO OUT MR. OH – LET – ME – JUST – KICK – SOMEONE – IN – THE – STOMACH.”

Aomine was about to continue arguing but his voice got trapped midway as he stared at the man on the floor.

Kagami was currently in a maid outfit with dem black seven – inch stilettoes. Here is the link to make it easier to visualize: http://prntscr.com/87jeac

“Fuck you Aomine.” Kagami said as he stood up and tried to balance on his heels and goddamn it accentuated his legs.

“Oh dearest Kagami~~” Aomine stepped forward and trailed his finger along Kagami’s jawline, making the other breathe in a sharp breath. Aomine smirked like the little shit he was. “Remember, _I’m_ the one doing the fucking.”

“VFNJXWDVNJ YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.” Kagami’s face flushed as he wobbled his way out of the room, occasionally losing his balance leaning forward with his hands out to regain his composure.

“Ya know,” Aomine still had that goddamn smirk on his face. “Those heels make it easier to look up your ass.”

“SHUSH – Oh hey, you’re right.” Kagami’s voice came from the doorway.

It seems that Kagami had encountered a mirror and is now checking out his ass.

 

"Holy shit..." Kagami gasped. "I never knew that these lacy red panties made my butt look so.... plump..."

Aomine's boner was now officially up.

 

"Did you just say.... lacy red panties?" Aomine said as he walked towards the red head, eyes filled with playfulness and lust.

 

Goddammit Kagami.


End file.
